Rise of the Guardians: New Times
by StormWinds21
Summary: The Guardians are taking apprentices and the Man in the Moon's youngest daughter, Miki, is learning her destiny. Does it make it any better when I tell you Pitch is back and he has Jack's sister? Can the Guardians train their apprentices on time and save Jack's sister and the world's children? Or will the children stop believing... forever? JamieXOC, JackXOC, some FairyFrost.
1. Who are the Guardians?

"Jamie, please!" Jack Frost begged.  
"No!" Jamie stubbornly replied.  
"Please, Jamie. The rest of the Guardians have already chosen their apprentices."  
"No! You know I can't stand Sylina!" Sylina Katryna Mist was the Tooth Fairy's new apprentice.  
"Jamie!"  
"I'll think about it, Jack. I really will."

* * *

**Up on the Moon...**

"Miyuki! Michiko! Miyako! Misaki! Miwa! Minori! Father wants us!" Miki, the youngest of the seven heavenly daughters of the Man in the Moon shouted to her sisters.

"We're coming, Miki!" Miyuki replied. Miki sighed. Staying high on the Moon was so boring sometimes. Miki's full name, Miki Hanako Tsuki, meant "priceless beauty" "flower child" "moon", Miyuki Ren Tsuki was "beautiful snow" "water lily" "moon", Michiko Kasumi Tsuki was "beautiful wise child" "mist" "moon", Miyako Amaterasu Tsuki was "beautiful night child" "shining over heaven" "moon", Misaki Natsuko Tsuki was "beauty bloom" "summer child" "moon", Miwa Akiko Tsuki was "beauty harmony" "autumn child" "moon", and Minori Hikari Tsuki was "truth" "radiance" "moon". Miki's name was nothing compared to her sisters'.

Today was Miyuki's twelfth birthday. She would be able to go down to Earth today. The seven sisters walked slowly into their father's palace. The Man in the Moon was seated on a beautiful golden throne. On one side was the seven sisters' mother, Aika Chika Chiasa ("love song" "scattered flowers" "one thousand mornings"). On the other side were five smaller thrones.

In these thrones sat a white-haired boy with a mischievous grin on his face, an aggressive-looking man with a long white beard, a hummingbird fairy, a tall bunny holding a boomerang, and a boy made purely out of sand. In front of the Man in the Moon's throne was the entire audience of the Moon People.

"Welcome, one and all, to Miyuki Ren Tsuki's twelfth birthday celebration! Allow me to introduce to you...  
Jack Frost! North, also known as Santa Claus! The Tooth Fairy! Bunnymund, also known as the Easter Bunny! Sandman! You got it, it's the Guardians!" Miki's father announced.

"Who're the Guardians?" Minori whispered to Miki. Miki shrugged. Who were the Guardians? She was sure she had heard of them before.

_Flashback:  
"Miki! Let's go spy on your dad!" Takumi Yuki whispered. Takumi's name meant "skillful" "snow", but the only thing Takumi was skillful at was stealth.  
"Oh, alright! But you know the consequences, Takumi." Miki whispered back. Spying on the Man in the Moon was punishable by death.  
"Oh, Miki. We won't get caught." Takumi murmured.  
"Yes, we will. I have a feeling we will." Miki murmured back, "I'm not going anywhere."  
"Suit yourself, Miki." Takumi growled, disappearing into the shadows. After Takumi had left, Miki had cried. Takumi had been her only friend since forever. What would happen if her was caught?  
_

_A hour later:  
"Go say your goodbyes." a Moon Guard pushed Takumi into Miki's room.  
"M-miki, you were right. I-I-I was caught. Well, goodbye." Takumi turned to leave.  
"Wait! Takumi! What was Father talking about?" Miki asked.  
"I don't know. Something about Guardians." Takumi replied.  
_

_A few days later, Takumi was executed in the palace courtyard. Miki cried herself to sleep that night.  
_

Miki was shocked back into reality. Takumi had mentioned the Guardians before his death. Who were the Guardians? Why didn't Miki's father want anyone to know about them?


	2. In the Dungeon of Pitch

**In Dungeon Cell 1 of Pitch's lair...**

"So, Takumi, what do you know about the Guardians?" Pitch whispers.  
"I-I don't know anything." the boy whispers back.  
"Hmm, really? Will this make you talk?" Pitch asks. Seven elegant nightmare-horses appear.  
"They smell your fear." Pitch says, "Tell me what you know or they'll attack."  
"Never!" Takumi replies.  
"Well..." Pitch snaps his fingers. The horses spring forward at Takumi...

* * *

**On the Moon...**

"Miki! What's wrong?" Miyuki asks.  
"Nothing, Miyuki. Just leave me alone." Miki murmurs. Last night, Miki had had a dream. A black shadow had been threatening Takumi with nightmare-horses. The shadow had wanted to know about the Guardians. Suddenly, Miki heard a door close. The white-haired boy from yesterday was standing behind her.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Miki whispers quietly. The boy smirked.  
"What's your name?" he asks.  
"What's _your_ name?" Miki replies.  
"I'm Jack, Jack Frost. But... don't you know that?" he asks, smiling.  
"No, I don't know that. My name's Miki, Miki Hanako Tsuki." Miki answers.  
"Hmm... Interesting... Follow me. My friends will find you interesting." Jack murmurs. Then, he leaps into the sky with Miki following behind.

* * *

**Back in Dungeon Cell 1 of Pitch's lair...**

"Takumi! Takumi!" It was Miki's voice.  
"Miki! Where are you?" Takumi's sleep was full of nightmares. What was Miki doing in his dream? Suddenly, he woke up.  
"Go get the girl!" Pitch commanded. _What have I done?_

* * *

**On the Moon...**

"Here she is, North." Jack says.  
"Interesting, Jack. Thank you for bringing her here." the man named "North" replies.  
"'She' has a name, you know." Miki spoke up.  
"Sorry, Miki." Tooth says, flying over to inspect Miki's teeth.  
"Not now, Tooth! Where's Bunnymund? Okay, good. Now let's get down to business. Miki, we think you may be targeted by Pitch. You know who Pitch is, right?" North asks. Miki shakes her head.  
"We've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**In Dungeon Cell 2 of Pitch's lair...**

_Jack, where are you? Help me_, Skyla Liberty Frost thought to herself. Where was her older brother when she needed him? Suddenly, she heard a tapping sound on the wall of her dungeon cell. Was it possible? Other prisoners? Then, the door to my cell sprang open. A shadow stood there, smirking...


End file.
